neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Albus Potter
- For an individual to be pure-blood, the witch or wizard should at least have no Muggle or Muggle-born parents or grandparents. Therefore, the children of Harry and Ginny Weasley are also half-blood as Muggle-born Lily is their grandmother. |alias= *Al (by Harry Potter) *Slytherin Squib (by Karl Jenkins) |title= |species=Human |house=Slytherin |gender=Male |height= |hair=Jet-black |eyes=Bright green |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *James Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (née Evans)(paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (maternal grandmother) *Harry Potter (father) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (mother) *James Potter II (brother) *Lily Potter II (sister) *Ron Weasley (maternal uncle) *Hermione Granger (aunt by marriage) *Rose Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Frederick Weasley (maternal uncle) † *George Weasley (maternal uncle) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (aunt by marriage) *Frederick Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Perseus Weasley (maternal uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Molly Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Lucy Weasley (maternal first cousin) *William Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (aunt by marriage) *Victoire Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Dominique Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Louis Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Charles Weasley (maternal uncle) * Neville Longbottom (godfather) *Fleamont family (paternal ancestors) *House of Black |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= Unknown |patronus= |hidea= |job= |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin }} Albus Severus "Al" Potter (b. c. 2006) was a half-blood wizard, the second son of Harry and Ginevra Potter . He was born two years after his older brother James Sirius and two years before his younger sister Lily Luna. Albus was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two former headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and both great wizards that his father knew. Neville Longbottom is his godfather. In 2017, Albus began his education at Hogwarts with Rose Granger-Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy and was sorted into Slytherin House. Albus quickly struck up a friendship with Scorpius, one which in time would grow to become very deep. He struggled with his father's legacy and pressure that was heaped upon him by others. Biography Early life Albus Severus Potter was born in or around the year 2006, the second child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. He was named in honour of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. His godfather was Neville Longbottom. - 2014 Quidditch World Cup final (Archived) In 2014, Albus, aged roughly eight, attended the finals of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with his family. He and his older brother James were introduced to Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum by their father. - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) At the final game, Albus wore green clothes in support of Brazil, while the rest of his family, with the exception of his mother (who was in the journalists' enclosure), sported Bulgarian red. According to his mother, this was due to him being a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores. He almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering when Flores scored the first goal of the game, but his uncle Ron grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. James laughed, causing Daily Prophet correspondent Rita Skeeter, who was covering the match live with Ginny Potter, to suggest that he may have pushed Albus. However, Harry seemed unconcerned by Albus' near fall, and simply handed him one of Luna Lovegood's treats. Albus was seen applauding after Bulgaria won the tournament. Rita Skeeter reported that this was due to his "publicity-hungry" father's prompting. This provoked Ginny Potter, who was sitting near Skeeter in the journalists' enclosure to hex her mid-sentence. Hogwarts years First year On 1 September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his brother, his cousin Rose Granger-Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. His older brother, James, had been at Hogwarts for two years already and was starting his third year. James has a habit of telling Albus untrue stories regarding Hogwarts, as a form of playful teasing between the two. with his family]] Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his father that he feared he might be Sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, after whom Albus was named — had been a Slytherin student. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it did for him. - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) This was the first time he told any of his children that. As the train pulled out of the station, he was seen waving goodbye to his father. While on board, Albus and Rose wandered around the train looking for a compartment to sit in. Rose reminded Albus that their parents met on the train, so finding the right compartment to sit in was very important as they too could meet their lifelong friends here. Opening the door to one compartment, Albus and Rose found Scorpius Malfoy sitting alone and introduced themselves to him. Rose left to look for another compartment, yet Albus decided to stay and accompany Scorpius. The two kids struck up a friendship, sharing stories and sweets on the journey to Hogwarts. After arriving at Hogwarts, Albus and his fellow students attended the Sorting ceremony. The Sorting Hat placed Rose in Gryffindor and both Scorpius and Albus in Slytherin, to the surprise of many. Unfortunately, the other students mocked Albus for being a Potter in Slytherin. As he discovered in his first year, Albus did not have a natural gift for magic and struggled in classes such as Potions. During his first flying lesson, Albus failed to demonstrate his flying skills and was subsequently nicknamed the "Slytherin Squib". Throughout the following three years of school, Albus continued to suffer the burden of his father's legacy and struggled to live up to others' expectations as the son of Harry Potter. While Albus endured teasing and only had Scorpius as a friend, Rose had a better time at Hogwarts, becoming very popular and a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her second year. Second year Albus told Harry he wanted to be alone on the platform before going to school in his second year because of the hard time he was having at school. Harry was hurt by this and thought Scorpius was the reason why, requesting Albus end his friendship with him, yet Albus refused to give up his best friend. Third year Again on the platform, but this time for his third year, Albus burned the permit given by his father, stating that he had no wish to go to Hogsmeade. Leaving his angry father behind, he left to find Scorpius only to discover that his friend's mother had died during the summer and promised to come to the funeral. Fourth year The next summer, Albus overheard a private conversation between his father and Amos Diggory. Diggory had shown up at Albus' home with his caretaker and supposed niece Delphi. Having heard a rumour that the Ministry of Magic had obtained an illegal Time-Turner created by Theodore Nott, Amos urged Albus' father to use it to go back in time and save Cedric Diggory. Harry denied that the Ministry had the Time-Turner and refused the idea, rightfully saying he couldn't meddle with time. While eavesdropping on the conversation, Albus and Delphi met for the first time. Delphi invited Albus to visit her and Amos at St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards, where she worked. The day before Albus returned to school for his fourth year, Harry spoke to Albus alone in his bedroom with the hope of trying to get him to change his behaviour. Harry gave Albus the blanket he was first wrapped in when he was brought to the Dursleys. However, Albus did not take to the gift too kindly and tried to make his father understand how he feels at school. However, it led to Albus saying that he sometimes wished he wasn't Harry's son since the family name was not helping him at school. Harry then said he sometimes wished Albus wasn't his son either, making Albus very hurt. Harry regretted saying it, but the damage was done. Escape from the Hogwarts Express The next day, Albus was still very hurt by his father's words as he boarded the Hogwarts Express for his fourth year at Hogwarts. On the train, Rose tried to befriend him again since they had grown apart since they started Hogwarts. However, when she admitted her parents asked her to do so, Albus told her that he wants nothing to do with her. However, as they spoke, Rose confirmed that, despite Harry's words, the Ministry had indeed acquired a Time-Turner during a raid. Albus, determined to right his father's wrong and save Cedric, convinced Scorpius to leave the train alongside with him and find the Time-Turner instead of going to Hogwarts. Climbing up through the window, Albus and Scorpius encountered the trolley witch, who attempted to prevent them from leaving the moving train. However, the two escaped and jumped off. Albus and Scorpius travelled to St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards and met Delphi and Amos there, who agreed to their plan. With Delphi's help, Albus, Scorpius, and Delphi used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Ron, Harry, and Hermione respectively and sneaked into the Ministry of Magic. Albus, as Ron, convinced Hermione to go elsewhere while they searched her office for the Time-Turner. Solving a series of puzzles from Hermione's bookcase, they finally discovered and stole the Time-Turner. Mission through time While Delphi stayed behind because her older age would draw unwanted attention, Albus and Scorpius used the Time-Turner and travelled back in time to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Albus and Scorpius disguised themselves as Durmstrang students in the crowd, As Cedric attempted to perform the task, Albus disarmed him and prevented him from winning, thus saving his life. After five minutes, Albus and Scorpius returned to the present with Albus' arm ending up injured. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were desperately searching for Albus and Scorpius, found them in the Forbidden Forest returned from the past. When Albus woke up healed in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, he realised to his dismay he had created an alternate timeline. In this timeline, Cedric was still dead, Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, and Rose did not exist anymore, as Ron had married Padma instead of Hermione. Harry demanded that Albus end his friendship with Scorpius, stating he would be watched closely from now on. When Albus returned to school life, he begrudgingly tried to avoid Scorpius. In classes, they realised Hermione was now the mean Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Finally, Delphi turned up at Hogwarts and got Albus and Scorpius to reconcile. The three then decided to put their mistake right and travel to the second task hoping that making Cedric lose more points would properly save him. After succeeding and returning to the present, Scorpius realised they had created an alternate timeline where Cedric had survived and become a Death Eater. As a Death Eater, Cedric had killed Neville Longbottom, who had been crucial to Voldemort's defeat. With the help of resistance fighters Severus Snape, Ron, and Hermione, Scorpius changed time again and restored the original timeline and Albus back into existence. Arrest of Delphini Albus and Scorpius met Delphi at the Owlery, where they planned to destroy the Time-Turner. Scorpius spotted Delphi's Augurey tattoo, which reminded him of the Augurey symbol in the alternate timeline with Voldemort. When Delphi then mentioned her guardian was Euphemia Rowle, Scorpius realised the Rowles were a notorious Death Eater family and grew suspicious of Delphi. Her cover blown, Delphi revealed that she planned to use the Time-Turner and save Voldemort. Delphi broke their wands and killed Craig Bowker Jr, who had unfortunately encountered them. Delphi forced the helpless Albus and Scorpius to travel in time with her to the third task and restore the alternate timeline where Voldemort had lived. Albus and Scorpius, knowing the Time-Turner only keeps them in the past for five minutes, tried to stall Delphi and ended up meeting Cedric Diggory in the maze. Cedric freed Albus and Scorpius and helped them get the Time-Turner back, believing it to be an obstacle for the tournament. As he left, Albus and Scorpius told him that his father Amos loved him. However, Delphi managed to get the Time-Turner back and went back in time further to 30 October 1981, the day before Albus' grandparents James and Lily Potter were murdered. Delphi then destroyed the Time-Turner and left, abandoning Albus and Scorpius. Thinking Delphi wanted to kill Harry herself so the spell didn't rebound on Voldemort, Albus and Scorpius went to Godric's Hollow and saw James and Lily alive with their baby Harry. To warn everyone in the future what is happening, Albus and Scorpius used Harry's blanket to send a message through time. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco deciphered the message and used a more advanced Time-Turner to travel back to 1981 and join their children. Ginny realised Delphi only meant to stop Voldemort going into the house and killing the Potters, so his downfall never happened. Harry transfigured himself to look like Voldemort and planned to apprehend Delphi. Delphi pleaded with Voldemort, actually Harry, to accept her, revealing she was the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, the Transfiguration spell faded and Delphi and Harry duelled. Albus and the others joined Harry and finally stopped Delphi. Harry decided to stay and watch his parents die for closure. Albus stayed alongside his father and held his hand as they watched. Afterwards, they all returned to the present, where Delphi was sent to Azkaban. Return to Hogwarts After the traumatic ordeal, Albus and Scorpius returned to normal life. Scorpius asked Rose out, and while she turned him down, she allowed him to kiss her. Together, Albus and his father took time to visit Cedric's grave on a beautiful hill, where they began to repair their strained relationship. Physical appearance Albus Potter is close to the appearance of his father, Harry Potter. He has his father's jet black hair which is described to be untidy and never sits flat. Albus has a thin face and a short stature, however, in this adolescence he grows to the same rate as his father did and thereby hinting he will grow to the same height as his father. Albus is the only child of the Potter family to inherit his paternal grandmother, Lily, and father's, Harry; almond-shaped bright green eyes. Albus has been described as being an attractive and handsome young man. However, very similar to his father, he is ignorant of this fact. Albus' robes are hand-me-downs from his older brother James, making Albus quite uncomfortable and he was prone to playing with his clothes. Personality and traits Albus was a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young boy, unlike his older brother who was more brazen. He seemed to have inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Harry's irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin House. This was exhibited by Harry during his own sorting in 1991 and possibly due to possessing some Slytherin qualities like his father. Ultimately, Albus was, in fact, sorted into Slytherin. He also inherited the paternal line of curiosity, showing an interest in his father's fame and past. right before boarding the Hogwarts Express for his first year of school]] It seems that, out of his siblings, Albus had the closest relationship with his father. Even so, Albus struggled "with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted."New details on Cursed Child, the ‘eighth Harry Potter story' by the Pottermore Team During his time at Hogwarts, Albus was bullied by his peers for being different from his father, something that was already a great fear of his and he became emotionally shut off from most people. He never responded to nasty comments about him, only remaining quiet and keeping to himself. Albus also demonstrated a rather dry sense of humour, often responding to comments with sarcasm and jokes. This is was particularly apparent when he was with Scorpius. When trying to get a message to Harry in the future from 1981, Scorpius suggested shouting "HELP" at baby Harry. He then remarked that "it might traumatise the baby slightly" to which Albus replied, "Only slightly." When joking that the two may become trapped in time for the next forty years and would have to hide in a hole, Albus joked with his friend that he'd "choose someone massive and really good at magic" to hide with rather than him. Albus did seem to be able to work quickly under pressure, forming plans and ideas, even if they were slightly odd. He quickly determined that the way to contact his father from the past was to use his baby blanket, which Harry had given him as a gift and formulated a plan that even Scorpius agreed was brilliant. He was shown to have a temper very similar to his father's and would become mocking and insulting when pushed. He could be cold to people he loved out of anger, especially his father and his cousin Rose. When Rose attempted to apologise to Albus for shutting him out at school he brushed her off by noting that she was only speaking to him because his mother had asked her to and told her to "leave him alone". Despite his suffering he remained a good friend to Scorpius, who Albus said was his only friend, and was kind and compassionate towards him. Even so, Albus had the ability to be quite self-centred even with Scorpius, often complaining about his life whilst forgetting about his friend's problems. Albus appeared to have a need to prove himself and distance himself from his father's shadow. He refused to stand beside him on Platform 9¾ and even burned his permission slip to Hogsmeade in front of him. He went to great lengths to reverse the death of Cedric Diggory, who he believed died because of Harry. However, Albus proved to be more like Harry than he knew. Delphi claimed that his weakness was exactly the same as his father's — friendship — rather than her original suspicion of pride and the "need to impress" him. Albus is proud, like his father, but the events of the play are inspired by his desire for Harry to love him. By saving Cedric–a boy whose father, to Albus' observation, did love him very much–Albus is really trying to save himself. Albus became greatly distressed at Delphi murdering his fellow student, Craig, and torturing Scorpius and was willing to sacrifice his own life to save the world from her, much like his father had done 22 years previously. Magical abilities and skills Albus failed to display any natural gift for magic in his youth, struggling to master even the most basic charms. During his first year flying lessons Albus was the only one who failed to make his broom rise. Still, he was able to perform simple spells. However, Delphini stated that she sensed greatness and a true talent in him, telling him that he was probably just a late bloomer. It appeared that his struggle with mastering magic stemmed from a psychological block. He had skill and talent, but the pressure of being Harry Potter's son and the observation that went along with that, psyched him out and resulted in poor performances. * Charms: He was capable of casting basic charms such as the Unlocking Charm and the Engorgement Charm. Albus was also shown to have a natural affinity at casting his father's signature spell, the Disarming Charm. Possessions * Wand: It is assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus and his family travelled to Ollivanders in Diagon Alley and there he bought his wand. The length, wood, and core type of this wand are unknown. His wand was snapped in half by Delphi Diggory during his fourth year at school, so it's highly probable that he bought another from Ollivanders. * Ferret: When boarding the Hogwarts Express, it was shown that he had a ferret in a cage resting on top of his school bag and trunk. * Owl: Albus owned an owl. He took it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017. Relationships Family The Potters Albus had a very close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father and mother reassured him when his uncle Ron jokingly threatened to disinherit his cousin Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor House. Albus liked to stay with his father and he looked up to him for advice and comfort. He also confided to Harry things he would to no one else, such as how very real his fear of being in Slytherin was. When saying goodbye, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight"; he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. Albus' relationship with Harry became increasingly strained as his education at Hogwarts progressed. He didn't want to be seen with his father or even speak to him at times. When Harry presented Albus with the blanket in which he was wrapped in on his journey to the Dursley's, Albus lashed out at him in frustration and told him that he wished Harry wasn't his father. Harry responded by saying that sometimes he wished Albus wasn't his son, something that he regretted immediately. The two continued to have a cold relationship, despite Harry's attempts to reconcile with him, until they finally sat down and talked. When Albus returned from his first trip through time, while unconscious he mumbled 'dad' in his sleep. This showed a subconscious need for his father. Also despite the difficulty in their relationship Albus forcibly told Scorpius to write 'dad' on the blanket instead of Harry. Albus even risked his own life in order to save his father from Delphi, clearly demonstrating that he loves his father dearly. This dedication is returned when Harry jumps in front of his son when a Killing Curse is aimed at Albus. Harry is later found after the battle to be furious with Delphi for even attempting to murder his son. Harry insisted that he wanted to be a better father, and Albus wanting to be a better son. Albus also stays by his father's side as he watches the murder of his grandparents at the hands of Lord Voldemort, they embraced each other. While visiting the grave of Cedric Diggory Albus and Harry once again embrace and "melt together". It is claimed by Albus, that despite their relationship as father and son that they are both complicated people and have trouble connecting with others. Delphini also commented that Albus shows a need to impress his father, possibly stemming from the fact that he wants Harry to see him. Albus' relationship with Ginny didn't change during his rift with Harry, and the two remained very close. Upon her arrival in Godric's Hollow Albus immediately rushed to her side, relieved to see her. Albus' older brother seemed to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys were close in age, James had a more outgoing personality, while Albus was quiet, and seemed to be more like his younger sister. James was willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moved in; Harry, however, thought such an act would be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "would share a room only when he wanted the house demolished." This might imply that James and Albus frequently argued with one another — more than what is seen at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. Albus was able to see his paternal grandparents, James and Lily Potter, when he was taken back to October 1981 by Delphi. Albus was in awe of the fact that he was seeing his grandparents and referred to them as "grandad and grandma". ''He seemed so amazed to see them that he didn't realise that he was moving towards them and had to be pulled back by Scorpius who told him that it would damage time if they were to see him. Albus remarked that his grandmother was strong enough to know what was going to happen to her and her son, but was immediately shut down by his friend who insisted that she had to think that her son was going to die in order for Lord Voldemort to be destroyed. Albus pointed out Lily when she was wrapping baby Harry in his blanket, remembering the blanket as the one his father has given to him and saying that his father would like to know "''the love in which she put it on him." When he witnessed his grandparents' murder whilst standing beside his parents, he was clearly distraught, but took his father's hand in reassurance, stayed by his side and told Harry that James had done everything he could to protect his wife and child. Later, during a walk with his father, Albus said that he thinks that he and his siblings would have liked their grandparents very much. The Weasleys Albus and his cousin, Rose, are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close and shared worry over where they would be Sorted. When Rose arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her and Rose beamed at him. The two had a fraught relationship once Albus had become friends with Scorpius Malfoy, who Rose didn't like due to the rumours surrounding him about his parentage. When Rose attempted to apologise to Albus, he cut her off and told her to leave him alone because he knew she was only attempting to be kind because her mother had asked her to. However, the two seemed to be on better terms at the end of October and possibly became much closer. Neville Longbottom Neville Longbottom was Albus Potter's godfather. Teddy Lupin Albus had a close relationship with his father's godson Teddy Lupin. He and his siblings liked the idea that he would make a great addition to the family if he married their cousin Victoire Weasley. Delphi Albus had a friendship and also developed a crush with Delphi until he found out she was Voldemort's daughter. After learning of Delphi's true nature, he was disgusted by having a crush on her and a friendship with her, even telling his mother that she drew him in with her charms. However, Albus in revenge wanted to kill Delphi from the cold-blooded murder of Craig although he was stopped by his father, in which told Albus that he could never kill her anyway due to the goodness he had in his heart, which she lacked. Scorpius Malfoy The son of Draco Malfoy, the former arch-rival of Albus' father, Scorpius was a fellow Slytherin and the best friend of Al. Albus first met Scorpius on Platform 9¾ when they were about to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time but were not formally introduced until Albus sat in the same compartment as him with his cousin Rose. While Albus took an immediate liking to Scorpius who offered the pair sweets, Rose did not and tried to warn her cousin by subtlety hitting him and mentioning the rumour surrounding Scorpius' parentage. Scorpius, disheartened by Rose's coldness, told them simply that the rumours weren't true and that he was indeed a Malfoy and would rather be that than "the son of the Dark Lord". When Rose insisted that she and Albus move compartments, Albus refused. Scorpius thanked him for staying and Albus retorted jokingly that he'd only stayed for his sweets. Scorpius then asked if Albus preferred to be known as Albus or simply Al, which his family had grown to call him. Albus stated that he preferred his full name and the pair's friendship began. During the sorting ceremony both Albus and Scorpius were sorted into Slytherin house and while Albus was unsure of his sorting he gained a small amount of confidence when Scorpius happily told him he could come and stand next to him. The two remained close during their first few years at Hogwarts but were clearly unpopular with their fellow students, Scorpius being ostracised for the rumours about him and Albus for his lack of resemblance to his family and difficulty with his magic. When at their flying lessons Albus was unable to make his broom move whereas Scorpius was and the two, who were partnered during Potions, exploded their cauldron. Albus' relationship with his father and cousin were strained because of his struggles but his friendship with Scorpius continued. The two possibly saw themselves in each other, both being outcasts and children of famous fathers who they had difficulty living up to. Albus, excited to see his best friend again, was saddened when he learnt of the death of Scorpius' mother, Astoria, and concerned when he didn't owl him about it. Scorpius, clearly heartbroken by his loss, told Albus that he "couldn't work out what to say" and that he wanted Albus to attend the funeral with him. Albus immediately agreed and promised to be a good friend to him. A year later and after a conversation with his cousin Rose, who informed him of a Time Turner being discovered at the home of Theodore Nott by Harry, Albus rushed to find Scorpius and tell him of it. He trusted and cared for Scorpius enough to reveal his plan to use the device to go back and save Cedric Diggory, who he believed died because of his father after overhearing an argument between Harry and Cedric's father Amos. Though thoroughly shocked by this plan and convinced that his friend had lost his mind. Scorpius followed him out of a window on the Hogwarts Express and onto the roof of the moving train showing incredibly trust and loyalty on Scorpius' part/ The pair planned to jump from the train and into the water before hiking to St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards by using a Cushioning Charm. However they were followed onto the roof by the trains Trolley witch, who insisted calmly that they return back inside. Clearly shocked by her sudden appearance, the pair were unprepared for her to attack and Albus jumped from the train into the water. Scorpius pinched his nose and jumped in after his friend. Scorpius was shown many times to be jealous and unhappy with Albus' closeness to Delphi, possibly out of fear of losing his only friend or being unwilling to share him. When he saw the two practising spells before planning to go back in time he over-enthusiastically tried to join in the fun and was clearly not enjoying their "double act". Still, he was always there for Albus (and by association, Delphi) and willing to help and assist him throughout his plan. When the pair, along with Delphi, Polyjuiced into Harry (Scorpius), Ron (Albus) and Hermione (Delphi), Scorpius had fun pretending to discipline Albus by telling him to go straight to his bedroom which Albus laughed off. He teased Albus about his distraction techniques with his aunt but was concerned when he heard of Albus and Harry's argument prior to the start of term. After returning from the past, Albus severely injured his arm and Scorpius was incredibly worried for his friend. The two don't see each other again until Albus left the hospital wing with his father, who told him that he was not to see his best friend again unless he wanted to experience the repercussions. Albus, devastated at his fathers ultimatum, told Scorpius that they could no longer be friends leaving both boys thoroughly heartbroken. Being separated from his best and only friend only made Albus more depressed and resentful towards his father. When Delphi spoke with Scorpius on the staircase at Hogwarts, Scorpius was jealous and hurt that Albus was owling her but still refusing to speak with him. Delphi also remarked that he and Albus were "made for each other" and Scorpius set off to find him. In the library, Scorpius found Albus and confronted him about what they had done and refused to let Albus ignore him. When Albus mentioned his father and asked why he was no different Scorpius snapped, calling him a "terrible friend". ''At these words Albus had realised what he had done to his friend and immediately apologised to him offering the chance to talk about Scorpius' late mother, telling him how much he missed him when they were apart and that he makes him stronger. Scorpius offered his hand to Albus but Albus pulled him into a tight hug and continued their friendship. When Albus became non-existent in an alternate universe, Scorpius missed his best friend desperately and the thought of him was what allowed him to escape the Dementors that were closing in on him. When Albus returned, unaware of what had happened, Scorpius was overjoyed to the point of almost dragging him underwater trying to hug him in the lake. After being captured by Delphi, both boys agreed that they'd rather die than let her succeed with her plan to bring about the return of Lord Voldemort despite both being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Albus was horrified watching his best friend be tortured and begged Delphi to stop, demonstrating just how much he truly cares for him. Though under immense pressure both Albus and Scorpius are shown to work incredibly well together even if they have the occasional disagreement. This was shown when the two boys deduced what Delphi was planning to do in 1981 and how they concocted a plan to contact Albus' father via his baby blanket. While Albus is the more impulsive of the two Scorpius is more level-headed, such as when Albus wanted to see his grandparents and argued that they could handle knowing what was going to happen to them. Whereas Scorpius, who pulled him back, called him the ''"worst spoiler in the world" because Lily needed to think that Harry was going to die. After Delphi is apprehended, the pair (and their family's) return to their own time where their relationship looked set to become even stronger than before. It's possible that they sat down and talked about all of the things that they said they would in the library, giving each other a new insight into the others lives. Back at Hogwarts, looking and sounding marginally happier than they ever had previously at the school, they talk about Scorpius asking Rose out and Albus jokes that Scorpius is an "utter fantasist" ''after he talks about their ''"eventual marriage". The two then part with another hug, grinning at each other and promising to see each other at dinner. Etymology *Albus was named by his father, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter is worried about making it into Slytherin, so Harry tells him the meaning of his name. He also says that one of his namesakes was in Slytherin. *''Albus'' may be the masculine form of "Alba," the Scottish Gaelic and possibly Pictish for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of good. (See the Albus Dumbledore article for more information.) *''Severus'' means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe."Behind the Name: Severus It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. (See the Severus Snape article for more information.) *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery or other clay-work. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author, writing many books based on the adventures of animals. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes as Albus Potter in ]] as Albus Potter in ]] *Sam Clemmett portrays Albus in .Cursed Child reveals first look at Harry, Ginny, and Albus Potter in character on Pottermore In May 2017, the role was taken over by Theo Ancient.New cast announced for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child London In May 2018, the role was taken over by Joe Idris-Roberts. *Arthur Bowen portrays Albus in a brief scene of . *J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most "interesting" of Harry's children. *The fact that Albus was the only of Harry's children to inherit Lily Evans’s eyes could be interpreted as a symbolic reference to Albus’ namesake, Severus Snape, who loved Lily and was notably fond of her eyes. *In the movie, Albus had a pet ferret. It's in the same family as the weasel, likely a reference due to him being descended from the Weasley family. *In the film, Albus is the first of the Next Generation characters to speak, the second being Rose and the third being James. *Albus and his cousin Rose are fourth cousins once removed of classmate Scorpius Malfoy; they are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black. **Phineas was once the headmaster of Hogwarts like both of Albus's namesakes. *His initials A.S.P. make the word Asp, a type of snake. Coincidentally, the serpent is the symbol of Slytherin house. *Albus shares some similarities with his grandmother Lily Evans. They both are second born children. Both have the same bright green eyes; he inherited his eyes from his father who inherited his from his mother. They each have somewhat of a rivalry with their older siblings, his brother James and her sister Petunia. *Albus is shown to have similarities of both his parents; he inherited his father's personality and appearance and whereas he inherited his mother's sense of humour and accidentally falling into the web of Dark wizards (Ginny to Tom Riddle and Albus to Delphi). *Albus is in a similar position to his father's godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius came from a family which was predominately Slytherin but was himself placed in Gryffindor house. Albus is the exact opposite, coming from a family of Gryffindors but being placed in Slytherin. However, Sirius was always happy with his position in Gryffindor as it set him apart from his family. Albus initially struggled with his for the same reason. Appearances * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * Notes and references de:Albus Potter es:Albus Potter fr:Albus Potter it:Albus Potter ru:Альбус Поттер pl:Albus Potter Category:2000s births Category:English individuals Category:Evans family descendants Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:House of Black descendants Category:Males Category:Peverell family descendants Category:Potter family Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Time travellers Category:Un-borns Category:Weasley family descendants Category:HP wizards Category:Brothers